


Perfection

by BabyBoomBoom0029 (orphan_account)



Series: Daily Dose Of Klaine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sad, blaingst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: Eating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Eating Disorder, Depression
> 
> Based off this prompt: Eating

Blaine stared at the cronut in front of him. He felt as if it was somehow mocking him. Earlier that day Kurt and Blaine had woken up to a beautiful day. They had gone out for a morning run, stopped for breakfast, jogged back home, shared a shower and now while Kurt started laundry Blaine stared at the cronuts in the box next to the Keurig. He really wanted one but Kurt had gone on this health food kick lately. Blaine didn't want to disappoint him. Blaine knew he was trying to lose some weight which was the reason for the morning run but he really wanted the cronut too. 

Kurt walked into the kitchen, "That looks really good." He slid up behind Blaine wrapping his husband in his arms.

"Yes. It does. But we just did all the running and I don't want to have done it for nothing." Blaine sighed.

"You're practically eating it with your eyes." Kurt walked to the counter and handed the the cronut to Blaine, "We'll split it." He smiled.

Blaine tried not to feel guilty for making Kurt waste calories on one of his cravings.

"Thanks." Blaine said softly taking his half.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, "Love you." He grinned before going off to finish cleaning.

* * *

 

About a week later Blaine was ready to smash the scale in the bathroom. He had  _gained_ weight. He really had been trying to cut sweets, portion his meals properly, exercise, eat healthy, do everything he  _should_ be doing. How did he gain weight? Blaine grumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He could see his belly bigger than it should be. Even fat around his arms and thighs. He'd just have to work harder. That night Kurt was concerned when Blaine opted to skip dinner.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Kurt asked preparing the chicken.

"I'm sure. My stomach just doesn't feel right." Blaine said.

"I can make you some soup if you think it would help." Kurt offered. He felt Blaine's forehead with the back of his hand, "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Just a bug or something. I think I'll actually go lay down." Blaine said softly. He kissed Kurt's cheek, "Thanks anyway sweetheart." 

Kurt watched as Blaine walked up to their bedroom. He sighed. Blaine  _hadn't_ been his usually happy self lately. Kurt wondered if he was really getting sick. Before he fell asleep for the night Kurt made sure they had everything needed in case Blaine woke up sick in the middle of the night. He had been sound asleep when Kurt came to bed. Kurt spooned up behind Blaine, kissed the top of his head and tried to fall asleep not knowing when he'd be back up again.

* * *

A few days after skipping dinner Kurt noticed Blaine had upped his work out routine. He was running an extra mile in the morning, added a thirty minute boxing session, and was doing crunches while watching TV.

"Someone is feeling better." Kurt smiled.

"Making up for lost time from the other day." Blaine panted as he laid back down for another set of crunches.

"Well just don't work too hard. You might pull something by pushing yourself." Kurt laid next to Blaine on the floor.

"I'll just make you rub it out." Blaine snickered.

"You wish." Kurt laughed. Kurt happily laid on the floor watching Blaine finish his workout. Then proceeded to pull Blaine to their room for their own workout together.

* * *

Something was wrong. Blaine knew something was wrong because before he opened his eyes he had been standing up. Now he was lying down. The bright florescent light over his head flickered slightly. Muffled voices to his right caught his attention. Blaine turned his head, "Kurt?" 

Kurt whipped around, "You're awake!?" He rushed to Blaine's side, "How do you feel honey?" He carded his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"I got up this morning. We went for a run. I had a glass of water while you showered. Went to school. Worked out in the gym a bit." Blaine trailed off, "It's fuzzy from there."

"You passed out." Kurt frowned, "You were getting ready to lift weights. You were putting them on the bar when you dropped one of them. There was a few guys that were in the boxing ring. They saw you just drop to the ground." Kurt blinked away tears, "They called paramedics and you're in the emergency room." Kurt kissed Blaine's head, "If it had been just a few minutes later you would have been holding the bar above your body and been seriously hurt. Thankfully you passed out when you did." Kurt played with his wedding ring, "Blaine. When's the last time you ate? Anything let alone a proper meal?" Kurt asked, "The doctor said you were dehydrated and it appeared like you had been skipping meals or not eating at all." Kurt knew this could be hard on Blaine. He wasn't trying to accuse him of anything. He was just trying to find out answers, "Honey Bee. Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine trembled, "I uh...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I've been trying to be good about drinking water...I just needed to get rid of a few more pounds." He sniffled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out." He looked away from Kurt in shame.

"I know you didn't mean to." Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek in his hands, "But sweetheart why didn't you tell me you were having trouble?" Kurt asked hurt that Blaine didn't seek him out when he needed help.

"I didn't want to bother you." Blaine said honestly, "I know it doesn't make sense but you've been doing great with the diet and exercise. I didn't want to bring you down too." Blaine tried to explain.

"Oh honey. I'm here to help support you when you need it. Just like you support me. We are doing this together so we both get healthier in a safe way. it's not bringing me down if you are struggling with something." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I gained weight." Blaine confessed.

"The nutritionist said we might gain or even plateau during this. It's okay. It could even be muscle gain." Kurt said, "And even if it's not, that's okay too." Kurt tried to make Blaine feel a bit better.

"I'm sorry. The first time I skipped a meal I really didn't feel well." Blaine frowned.

"It's alright. As long as you are okay. That's what matters." Kurt shuffled a bit to sit beside Blaine on the small bed, "Why don't we work together to figure out what we can do to help you through this. Without starving yourself or working out so much that you pass out." Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to you." Blaine said softly.

"I love you so much." Kurt knew better than to tell Blaine he didn't have to apologize. So he said the only words he had at the time.

"Love you too." Blaine took a deep breath as he laid his head on his husbands chest. 

Soon after Blaine was discharged with a follow up appointment with his therapist, and the nutritionist.

Within a few weeks things seemed to be back on the right track. Blaine's medication was altered to help with the looming depression and anxiety he was feeling, and they were both checking in with the nutritionist more frequently. In those short weeks, Blaine had lost the weight he seemed to have gained and had started to burn fat and build muscle.

Blaine was thankful for Kurt's unwavering support. Just one more reason why he loved his husband so much.

 

 


End file.
